Spirit of Fire (On hold for now)
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: Based off of the song Spirit of Fire, a grey stallion successfully writes a book about the beloved Spitfire. As we journey through her whole life as she strived for her dream to become a Wonderbolt, while she survives through her hard life in high school. Along with her friends Arthur Styles and Cheerilee.
1. Chapter 1 How it all Started

**Spirit of Fire**

**Chapter 1**

**How it All Started**

_S__pit Fire_, and the rest of her gang, is now at a huge _Wonderbolt _convention. Where thousands of fans have gathered from all over Equestria. There is Pegasi of all shapes, and sizes. There is also a few Earth Ponies and Unicorns who envied their ability to fly.

When they enter, they got ambushed by thousands of screaming fans. They all wore Wonderbolt customs, some even changed their mane styles to look like their favorite member, and most of them (Mostly the mares and fillies) are holding signs that says _I LOVE YOU!_ and things like that.

The moment they jump the Wonderbolts, security gourds shove them away with giant shields. Then an army of reporters and perpetuities appeared. Asking question after question, all talking at once.After the cops had made complete order, they are ready to be interviewed.

Spit Fire is the first to go. She is a yellow mare with a spiky, _flame_ like _mane_ (Ha, rhyme!). And she is wearing blue sun glasses and have a flame as her Cutie Mark. She got shoved by a thousand microphones, the police settle them once again to get them ready for the interview. The first one to speak was a grey Earth Pony stallion who has a spiky yellow mane like hers, only smaller and not as much like hers. He is wearing a dark grew cap with her Cutie Mark, and his Cutie Mark is a book with a quill. And he has a small note book attached to his saddle bag with a pencil in his right front hoof as he holds it up. Spit Fire chose him first.

"Ah… Spit Fire…"

She looks inpatient.

"Yes?"

The stallion swallow hard, then continue

"I… ah… first off… I'm a huge fan…"

Spit Fire roll her eyes.

"I'm not surprised. Kid, are you gonna ask a question, or not"

The stallion is shacking. Then he gather all the courage he could mustered.

"Well… I always wondered… how did you become the leader of the Wonderbolts?"

Spit Fire raise an eye brow. The stallion is now sweating, waiting for her answer. And hopefully won't say anything like _who_ _cares?_ _Get_ _lost_ _kid!_ or maybe _What makes me a good leader? Well if I was a bad leader, then I won't be sitting here, disusing it with you, now would I?_ But instead, she lost her poker face, and grin.

"Well, kid, I'm glad you asked."

The crowed started to cheer. The stallion breath a sigh of relief, then reply

"Good! You see, I'm trying to write a book about you, and I just needed to know your whole life story…"

She is thinking about throwing her dairy in his face, but she already burned it. Because it was for sissies who want to risk there secrets and leave it in a book for someone to stumble across. So she answered

"Alright, I'll tell ya my story. You look like just the right guy to novelized me."

She gave him a wink. The stallion tried his best to resist the urge to 'Fan Girl' scream. He grabs his note book and got ready to write. She cleared her throat, began her story…

**This is the first time I wrote in present tense. It felt weird! Well, I hope you like it. This is for you, Bagpipe Brony AKA Pychgoth!**

**This is been DrWhoFan611**

**Coming up with ideas,**

**Even while I'm asleep**

**Signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Flying Soaring Dreaming Buring

**Spirit of Fire**

**Chapter 2**

**Flying, Soaring, Dreaming, Burning**

A long time ago, things were different in Equestria. When fashion and music was a huge thing among teenagers. And back then, there use to be a high school, and junior high. And teenagers didn't mature as swiftly. Everywhere you go, there is always a party with blue lights, techno music with magic powered guitars, basses, strange looking (and sounding) drums and guitar like keyboards. Sense the teenagers wore united for school, there was only one thing they worried about… being cool.

Once upon a time, there was a young filly named Spit Fire. She was a yellow filly with an orange mane. Her parents had trouble with her mane. For it always wants to just stick up. It refuses to go down. Normally, Ponies have their manes down. But this filly's hair refused. They had to use ten times the hair spray normal Ponies used. When she was a bit older (But still a filly), her mane puffed up in her face in public. That was the last straw. So she decided to give her mane what it wanted by letting up stick up. It even let her form it how ever she wanted it (As long as it sticks up). It didn't look that good, in fact, she looked like a yellow Porcupine. But at lease she could get this problem out of her… _hair_… hah?… get it?…

But her mane was a small problem, just a little something that bothered her once in awhile. But her true problem was her wings. They wore extremely small for her age. Normally, foals her age could fly already. But she still had trouble with her thrust at every attempt to fly. So they all told her that she's just never gonna fly. Her spirit fell, and she never tried again for years… until one faithful day.

After this filly had been rejected, and jeered by her wings and mane, she stayed at home. Horrified by the thoughts of what school might be like for her when she has to go. She swallowed at the thought.

She had begged her parents to home-school her, but they wore to busy with their jobs. So she will have to deal with the jeering everyday (Well, just five days a week), but at lease she could _try_ to find some friends, right?

On that day, she weighed the thought. Would she be a disgrace amongst other Pegasi? Well she be considered weird for her spiky mane? She kept on thinking about it, then she finally decided to ignore what other Ponies say. She likes her mane just the way it is! And she will learn how to fly, even if it _killed_ her!

Then, she felt wind in the east. She lounged to follow. So, she spread her precious, golden wings. Then took a leap of faith. But then, her wings felt something strange. It felt… bigger? Yeah! Hell yeah! She felt the wind extending her wings, then she felt something new, she felt some energy inside. Then before she knew it, she was FLYING! She soared through the sky! Then all the sudden, that strange energy burst outside of her. As she burned… on fire! She was flying! Soaring! Dreaming!… and burning!

**So, what did you think? I tried my best to quote from the song. If you see any flaws, then please let me know!**

**This is been DrWhoFan611**

**Coming up with ideas,**

**Even while I'm asleep**

**Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Wonderbolts

**Spirit of Fire**

**Chapter 3**

**The Wonderbolts**

After she finally landed, she felt something new on her flank. She turned to look, then, what do you know? A Cutie Mark! She jumped around and cheered. Her parents ran out the door and asked

"Spitfire, what on earth is going on!?"

She saw her parents, gasped, then exclaimed

"I just got my Cutie Mark!"

The Cutie Mark was a hot red flam symbol. Her parents took a look, then her father asked

"How did you get that!?"

She explained everything that just happened. And she didn't leave out a single detail. He parents paused for awhile. Realizing how wrong they wore about her wings, and remembered all the doubts they had for her.

A week later, she was walked into town for the first time in two years. She boasted about her Cutie Mark, her flying, and most of all, that she was right, and they wore wrong. But she was still a bother to them. She sighed. _How am I ever gonna get any friends?_ She started to _walk_ in the _park_. Thinking about her future. How she can show this off. Then she started to wonder, how did she lit on fire? She tried to come up with a theory or two, but nothing came to her. Then she heard two teenage colts walked by.

"I bet Thunder Lane can beat Lighting Quick this year!"

"Well, maybe, but I bet Swift Bullet is faster then both of them _Combined_!"

"The only reason why you think he's _that_ fast is because he totally crushed the Purple Dragons! Those guys… are total slow pokes!"

"Well, that's not what my… golden trading card says!"

The colt who had a brown coat revealed a shiny gold card with the picture of the said racer. The other colt with a black coat gasped.

"No way! Do you really have that!?"

The brown colt nodded proudly. The black colt starred in awe. Drooling on the munificent gold card (Not literally).

Spitfire giggled at their silly conversation. But then she grown curious. She wondered what _are_ the Wonderbolts? She didn't care about the other team _The Purple Dragons_. For the black colt said they wore 'Slow pokes', as I quote. She walked up to them, then asked

"Excuse me, what are the Wonderbolts?"

The black colt answered

"You never heard of the freaking Wonderbolts!?"

Spitfire nodded. Then the brown colt chuckled, then explained

"They came from the island of Nonia… None-of-ya business!"

The two colts laughed. Spitfire looked down disappointingly, then looked up with the biggest eyes those two colts had _ever_ seen! They saw her eyes, then tried to run away, but they couldn't. They couldn't turn their gaze away from that adorable stare. The brown colt groaned.

"Fine, I'll tell ya! Just please stop your… weird eyes!"

Spitfire stopped, then cheered. The black colt sighed, then explained

"The Wonderbolts are the most _awesome_ team _EVER!_"

Spitfire sat down, and lessened to the black colt closely.

"They are so awesome, not even Celestia _herself_ could top them!"

Spitfire gasped.

"Really!?"

They nodded. The brown colt added

"Besides, Celestia is just some namby-pamby princes! We need someone more awesome…"

They all paused for a moment. Spitfire broke the silence.

"How about Luna?"

"Nigh! Laaaaaammmmmeeee!"

"Well, she can walk in dreams. Can the Wonderbolts do that?"

They opened their muzzles to argue, paused for a second, then shrugged. Spitfire grinned. Then the brown colt protested.

"But the Wonderbolts are still bad a-"

Then remembered who he was talking to, then paused. Spitfire asked

"Bad what?"

"_NOTHING!_"

"But-"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Their just cool, that's all!

"But-"

"No!"

Ever sense that day, she kept on thinking about it, and kept wondering what that colt was going to say. She eventually figured it out, but it's best if I keep this clean.

Afterwards, she browsed through the store for a Wonderbolt magazine and\or comic. After she found one, she saw a price tag, then realized, she didn't have any money! She was about to cry, but then figured she could just go home and wait for her birthday. But then she tripped on a big crack on the side walk. She stumbled on a small pile of bits. She gasped. Free money! And not just that, but also an opportunity to own her very own Wonderbolt magazine! She almost screamed like a fan girl, but successfully resisted the urge to. E

She ran to the store to buy the magazine. She figured maybe she needs to learn a thing or two instead of reading a bunch of rubbish. After she bought it, she read it right away. She read page after page, learning about their styles, what they're like, and even read some interviews for the members one by one. The more she read, the more she loved them. And soon enough, she became a fan herself. And then one night, after she babbled to her parents (While they were just nodding and pretending that their lessening), she head off to bed. But when she slept, she had a dream where she was one of them! She was flying through the air, feeling the wind in her spiky mane. After she woke up, she had a new goal in life. She wanted to become… a Wonderbolt!

**Please review, comment, and subscribe. And remember, always follow your dreams!**

**This is been DrWhoFan611**

**Coming up with ideas,**

**Even while I'm asleep**

**Signing out!**


End file.
